Races
There are many species that call the planet of Equis home, some of them are mysterious or amazing or even dangerous. Many are sentient but many are also simply monsters. Listed below are some of the species that call Equis home. Species of the Chessverse Alicorn (Elder Race) Alicorns were the second of the Elder races to emerge from the imperfect Perfect Race. They inherited the vast magica l reserves of the Perfect Race and gave rise to all forms of equine and vaguely equine life. At current, only three true Alicorns remain: Celetia, Luna, and Nyx Everfree, Nyx having been turned into demonness 'The Nightmare'. Demi-alicorns, such as Princess Cadence, have the appearance of Alicorns but lack the full heritage and power. Ahuizotl Apperance: The Ahuizotl is has an unusaula appearance with the hind legs of a cat, but the arms similar to that of a primate. Their head is also cat-like but their the most unusual thing about their appearance is the hand at the end of their tail. An adult Ahuizotl is usualy slightly larger than a full grown Griffin, with the some having the strength that could challenge some Minotaurs. History: The Ahuizotl where once a proud, powerful race that ruled what is now known as the FelineJungle/Southern Rainforest. Their culture was similar to that of the Aztec on earth. Most of the ruins and temples within the jungle are reminents from there society. They used to practice mass sacrifes to appease their Gods. Any Race that ventured into the jungle was sacrificed as well as members of their own species. The Ahuizotl while a powerful race never ventured from the jungle as the to the north was the land ruled by the Alicorns (One of the few races they feared) and to the south was an endless desert. At Some unknown date and for some unknown reason the Ahuizotl fled from the Jungle to the south never to return again. From then Ahuizotl never ventured into the jungle again fearing it to be cursed. A few individuals have entered never to be seen again. Culture: The Ahuizotl now call Saddle Arabia home, unfortunatley the Ahuizotl are not trusted by the Horses and Ponies of Saddle Arabia, they are seen as scum and criminals (Most are). Most Ahuizotl now live a life that is a cross between nomads and gypsies, never staying one play to long as they are usually not welcomedt. Armor Lizard The Armor Lizards' skin is smooth like an eel's and always has a metallic color to it, probably because of all the minerals and metals they eat. When in danger or hunting they roll on rocks and their skin sort of glues it to their skin. When reaching half way through their adulthood, or eating something with much magical power in it, the stone armor has a tendency to melt to the skin and become a permanent armor. They then start to absorb magic around them that will first make the armor harder than normal granite and after that crystals of the highest quality will grow on it. Some believe that any legendary magical item made by mortal is made with components from them. Armor Lizards move around like velociraptors and they will behave like them as well. At young age they gather in packs of hunters and work closely together to take down their prey. Even though they don’t need meat to survive, when getting the chance to eat it they will take it. When getting older they leave the pack to find places with more food which they then don’t have to share. When you’re fighting one of them they will use their armor not only as defense but as weapons as well. But when they are fighting someone who is stronger they will burrow underground and attack from below. Their original habitat is the Cursed Salt Plains and if taken out of there they can feed on any place with many minerals/metals, like volcanoes. Some old stories say that Armor Lizard’s are decedents off dragons who lost their scales others say that they just evolved to the way they are from swamp lizards when the swamps disappeared. Anubite (Insert Infomation here) Awanga Location:Nice warm areas, mostly towns. Looks: Day time they appear as a normal shy, elusize and quiet pony. At night, they transform into creatures such as a cat, pig, bird, or most often, a dog. Info:They enjoy eating unborn fetuses and small children, favoring livers and hearts. Some have long proboscises, which they use to suck the children out of their mothers' wombs or their homes. Some are so thin that they can hide themselves behind a bamboo post. They are fast and silent. Some also make noises, like the Tik-Tik, which are louder the further away the aswang is, to confuse its potential victim; and the Bubuu, an aggressive kind of aswang that makes a sound of a laying hen at midnight. They may also replace their live victims or stolen cadavers with doppelgangers made from tree trunks or other plant materials. This facsimile will return to the victim's home, only to become sick and die. An aswang will also have bloodshot eyes, the result of staying up all night searching for houses where wakes are held to steal the bodies. Baku Looks: A elephant’s head, tusks, and trunk, with horns and tiger’s claws. Locations: Where ever there are dreams. Info: Baku are creatures that feast upon good dreams leaving only the nightmares behind. They are commonly sited around towns that are all having nightmares. If you manage to trap a Baku you could cast a binding spell to create a good dream ward. The Baku would eat the nightmares while you received the good dreams. Banshee (insert info here) Basilisk (Insert infomation here) Bast Bast are feline bipeds that live in the Southern Rainforest or Feline Jungle as it is known by them. They live in tribes, each with it's own cultures, myths and laws. Recently, more bast have been traveling northwards towards Equestrian lands, thereby becoming more known. Each tribe tends to have it's own coloration; few tribes have the same color fur. Bast are naturally colorblind, with the exception of a select few, namely a chess piece going by the name of Mango Jack Khajit. Because of this colorblindness, Bast mostly use smell to distinguish between objects of similar nature, such as potions. Many Bast tribes have a practice of alchemy, creating a wide variety of potions for various uses. Some are comparabe with modern day medicine.MOAR Buffalo (Insert Infomation hera) Bulette (Insert infomation here) Cave Naga See Cave Naga. Cerberus A guardian of Tartarus, this three headed dog exists to do it's job in Equestria just as it does on Earth.It has a low level of intelligence but does it's job reasonably well. Not as hostile when away from it's charge. MOAR Changeling See Changelings. Cockatrice A cockatrice has the body and tail of a snake, wings like a drake, and the feet and head of a chicken. They have the power to turn organic beings into stone by staring them in the eyes. It can volentarily release their victims of petrification. Otherwise the victims will stay petrified until either they are released with anti-petrification or the cockatrice that petrified them dies. When a cockatrice dies all its victims are restored. (Add more detail or modify if needed.) Cow (Insert Infomation here) Cragadile Cragadile look like huge Earth crocodiles, made of rocks. Crystal Insect Appearance: Various sized insects, mainly arachnids, that are made of pure crystals and gems. But usually every single one of them is made of only one kind of crystal. Although so far, there wasn't a sighting of any flying type of insect. Location: Volcanic wastes or anywhere where there is volcanic activity. Info: These crystalline beings live deep underground in cavern networks, preferably near or under volcanoes as they need the heat to survive. The deeper one goes into the cavern system the larger they get and rarer the crystal they are made of gets. From time to time they go to the surface to bathe in the lava to clear any impurity that may have gotten into them while they were growing, which is done by consuming the same type of crystals that they are made of. However this is dangerous journey for the insects as the dragons or any other creature that can eat gems and crystals are actively searching for them when they are on the surface. Behaviour: They are mostly passive so if one were to find them they shouldn't have any problem as long as they don't disturb whatever they are doing. Doing so would bring the wrath of the whole colony as they have a weak mental link that connects every single one of them in a colony. But it should be noted that tremors and quakes can easily irritate them thus making them more supsectible for aggressive behiour. Trivia: Commonly called 'Thaumaticks' due to the 'magical insect' pun. Cynogriffin Cynogriffins were the last of the elder races to branch off from the Perfect Race. They inherited the extreme speed of the perfect race and certainly some were able to breach the 6th Equestrian Speed Barrier; none on record have broken the 7th and no evidence would suggest as much as no time traveling cynogriffins have made themselves known. At current, only one cynogriffin exists, Zeta the Mercenary. Demon See Demons. Diamond dog will be added "soon" Dune Dog Dune Dogs are a sub-species of Diamond Dog: much like a d-dog except they have sand colored fur. Dune dogs are more intelligence and have more sandy coloued coats then Diamond Dogs from the mainland and have more advanced weaponry like catapults, airships with near to invincible hall, and teaser staffs. The dogs do not take slaves but they will take hostages if they are provoked. Very friendly and hospitable to hurt or lost beings but will expect a favor in return. Zone: Southern Dunes Diamond Wolf A related species of cynogriffin descendent, diamond wolves are extinct, seeing as only one exists at present. They were exterminated many years previous, during one of Equestria's various wars. Aoi, the only existing diamond wolf, is the apparent chosen one for the diamond dogs myth "The Lunar Legend", which speaks of a wolf with one red eye and one blue eye, something Aoi possesses due to his time on Earth. Not much is known about diamond wolves other than they cannot process gemstones as other diamond dogs can. Draconequus will be added "soon" Draconequus Minor Non-canon Looks: Each individual is different. They can be indistinguishable from real draconequi. Info: A draconequus minor is created by a real draconequus (or draconequus major) by taking the soul of a living being and placing it on a body created with magic. They could be considered flesh golems, as their bodies require magic to function; and they can replace all their other needs, including breathing and eating, by spending their own magic reserves. Draconequi minor instantly lose consciousness upon depleting their magic reserves, and they will die shortly after unless their bodies manage to absorb enough chaos energy. Draconequus minor can absorb both pure magic and chaos magic. The former requires a conscious effort from the draconequus, like drinking water, while the latter can be processed without thinking, like breathing. Trying to consume any other kind of magic will only result in the draconequus reducing his own magic reserves. The power of a draconequus minor is proportional to the number of species his body is made of. They are capable of using a wide amount of chaos magic spells, such as "discording", creating objects out of thin air and making illusions. The limits of what they can do are only limited by their power, their imagination and their ability to "control" chaos magic, which is by definition uncontrollable. They can also transform into any of the creatures that compose their bodies. In this state, their magic ability is severely reduced, and these bodies are completely independent between themselves, meaning that injuries taken by one body won't be carried to the others. Draconequi minor are much weaker than real draconequi, like unicorns compared to alicorns, and how dangerous they are varies wildly between each individual and it also varies for each individual depending on how much energy they have at the moment. Their biggest weakness is their dependance upon magic. They are extremely vulnerable to magic-eating creatures and spells, as they have no means to protect themselves from such attacks. They also are prone to entering a frenzy if they don't consume chaos energy with frequency. Draco-wisp Kite Appearance: This bird has several seemingly draconic features, a longer tail, leather flaps connecting the back of their wings to their back as well as the main feathers and a sharp horn leading up from their beak like the crest of many other kinds of birds. Apart from these they have mildly reflective feathers that blur their image any features not covered by them hard to see. The largest one seen by someone in living memory who escaped was over one meter tall and presumed to still be juvenile. Location: These birds are found in the deeper parts of swamps and forests, taking advantage of the already small amount of light to sneak up on prey. Information: It is known that they are highly aggressive and territorial towards their own kind, and will only attack animals other than their own kind if they appear be hiding when discovered. You may recognise them by a distinctive high pitched roar/ screech that sounds as if thousands of mosquitoes are inside your ear, if in the swamp first inspect for mosquitoes in your ear before concluding to run the hell out of said swamp. Dragon See Dragons. Elephant Looks: The Elephant of Equis have a similar appearance to the African Elephants Zone: The Ele plains in the Southern Dunes. Info: The Elephant travel in large family groups across the Ele plains. Although socialble amongst their own species they do not like to interact with other species. The elephants are known for there powerful magic which some have compared to that of the Alicorns. They are most proficient in air magic, such as the crating of tornados. It has been said by traveler in the desert surounding the Ele plains they that have thought to have seen Elephant flying. This has never been confirmed, but it is possible that an elephant who has mastered air magic could have the ability to contol the air to enable them to fly. Elephants have a matriacal sociey with the Eldest female being the leader of each herd. While some males do remain in the herds most will leave to either travel on their own or with other males. Feathered Tree Serpent (Insert Information Here) Fruit Bat Looks: Fruit bats have a similar appearance to the common bat, what makes them d ifferent is their colouration. A common misconception about fruit bats is that they like the timberwolves are made of plant materials, this is untrue they are flesh creatures and the way they look is for camoflage when they are hiding in fruit trees. Location: Fruit bats are native to the Zebrican Islands were they flourish on the many exotic fruits that grow there. Fruit bat can also be found in Equestria but they are not native to it. Fruit bats were intoduced to Equestia in an attempt to help stop an infestion of catapillars but once they were introduced they didn't go for the catapillars but for the fruit in the farms thet they were suppose to be protecting. Fruit Bats are now considered a pest by most farmers in Equestria. The largest known population of Fruit bats in Equestia currently reside in Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville. Subspecies: Vampire Fruit Bat The Vampire Fruit Bat despite it's name and appearance is a herbavoire, only eating fruit. The 'Vampire' part of their name comes from their long fangs and that they eat their fruit by sucking all the juices out. Looks: .Unlike their more colorful cousins, vampire fruit bats come in dark colors such as black and brown, and have red eyes and long fangs. Location: Vampire Fruit Bats are native to the Black Marsh but small populations have been recorded living within Equestria. Giant Fox See Giant Fox Gnoll Range: Savannahs, warm plains, certain forests. Never rainforest. Size: Roughly large Diamond Dog proportions, females larger than males. In essence, gnolls are hyena-people, much like Bast are cat-people. Gnolls hate Skaven, a feeling that is mutual. Gnolls revere nature, its awe-inspiring tenderness and life-shattering treachery. The females lead the Clans, with a Clan-Matriarch in charge. Gnolls eat meat and fruits. Evil gnolls, known as Rotfangs or Cacklefiends, worship Discord and Tirek as their Creators Goats. Griffin will be added "soon" Harpy (Insert Infomation here) Head Hunter Look: Sleek, colors depend on habitat, sharp claws, bipedal and tailed. Locations: Dense forests and Jungles Info: Head hunters are exceptional hunters and their sense, speed and strength is almost unmatched. Head hunters as their name suggest kill to get the head of the prey. They feast on the eyes, brain and tongue. They are known to keep the skulls as tropheys. If you spot a head hunter you may already be dead. If your not dead then contact the local authorities. Hellhound (Insert Infomation here) Hierophant Hieriphants look like regular elephants but with three trunks. Griffin killed one when it was released from Canterlot zoo (More infomation needed) Hippogriff (Insert infomation here) Horse info here Huggy Appearance: Small, large eyes, long ears, furry, color vary, two feet and two hand/paws. Location: Generally forests and or green areas but have been seen in other places. Info: The Huggys are a race of extremely cute and sweet creatures. They have appeared in several old tales but the stories are incomplete. (Next is info that almost no one knows) Huggy's are evil little creatures, they use their natural appearance to lure their prey to them. When the Huggy hugs someone the person will feel THE best hug in existence and shortly after the Huggy will rip away all magic and life out of them in a very painful manner. They do this until they reach adulthood in which they lay their babies in the grass and leaves them to fend for themselves. The adults usually just become like a normal predator using their now larger and thicker arms to crush their prey. Is extremely resistant to the elements. Fire has almost no effect on it. Hydra (Insert info here) Kelpie Location: Near oceans, river, or any place with a enough water to drown in. Description:The creature can take on multiple shapes, but usually it appears in the form of a horse. Info: Will lure creatures into the water and then drown them, so that it may eat them. Telltale sign is if the fur is wet or has kelp in it Leshy Location: Forests Appearance: In its normal state it has a beard made from living grass and vines, and is often seen with a tail, hooves and horns. They have glowing eyes. They are vaguely humanoid, body would look as if constructed from items in the woods. They are vaguely humanoid, body would look as if constructed from items in the woods. Info: A male wood spirit who protects the animals and the woods them selves. They lead travalers astray and lure them to their cave where they will either make the sick or tickle them to death. They can shape shift and change their size at will. Pacts can be made with them. Leucrotta Range: All continents, all climates. Size: Five feet at shoulder, eight feet long including tail. Weigh in at about 150-250 pounds, with males larger than females. Leucrottas have the head of a badger, the hooves of a cloven-hoofed ungulate, and a long tail ending in a tuft of black or brown fur. Base coat ranges from white to brown to dark black. Badger head is almost always white and black. Instead of 'normal teeth', these beasts have shearing ridges of enamel, and can use them to good use on prey. They are noble savages in the purest form. Like the gnolls, they revere the savagery and beauty of nature, and often summon the spirits of their ancestors in tribal rituals. They are hated by most herbivore races, with the exception of the yaks, who think of them as spiritual "Little Brothers". Leucrottas eat meat, and can eat vegetation but will weaken if forced to keep eating plants exclusively. They are excellent mimics, using their mimicry to lure prey. Evil leucrottas worship Discord as their God-Savior. Lurker See Lurker. Magnathorax (Insert infomation here) Manticore (Insert infomation here) Minotaur (Insert Infomation here) Mirage Midge Appearance: No-one has ever seen a Mirage Midge, they are instead recognised by the feeling of their bite and effects of their venom. However, many victims have seen large fly-like insectiods in their hallucinations that look similar to parasprites but with a proboscis. Location: Any arid locations, they are assumed to bury themselves in the sands and only to spring up when the vibrations of movement. Information: The bite has a distinctive feeling of intense itching changing quickly to dull itching and ending in an excruciating convulsion of the limb that was bitten. After this there will be a period of several days before the venom takes effect, resulting in vivid hallucinations of horrific events involving the deal of loved ones by the victim. It is possible to become resistant or already be resistant to the venom but the bite will feel the same for anyone if the creature can pierce their skin. (Venom will however only effect you if it gets into the blood stream and so does not effect those without blood or with deep veins at all.) Nightmare Nightmares are an old, long-lived race of Emotivores emotion-eaters. They are Children of the Alicorn, very close too them in form and power akin to so-called 'Mortal Alicorns'. They feed on hate and fear, lessening the impact of said emotions upon the other races of the world. Much like Mortal Alicorns as one 'Princess Cadance' naturally-born Nightmares are few and far between, with less than 500 confirmed to exist across the entire globe. The vast majority of them are in hiding, due to many less-intelligent or more-paranoid races considering them demons and often killing them immediately. Nightmares are capable of 'Possessing' any living, sapient race can't posess undead, even if they still have a soul. Upon doign so, they can either go dormant, leaving them unable to do much save communicate with their 'host' or if the 'host' has given them permission to do so, they can become 'active', altering their hosts form in various ways and enhancing their natural abilities to an intense degree. An example would be that a normal earthpony notable for bucking strength would become capable of bucking down thick brick walls Parasprite An Everfree insect, one of the most feared of the lot. Anatomically they are very unseemly, with round bodies which are usually one colour out of several possibilities, large eyes, which can have variation but in most cases are yellow, small black legs and two sets of insect wings. Behind the cute, enticing smile lies 6 rows of razor sharp teeth and a void vortex, which together are able to break apart and digest all but the hardest, most magic resistant materials in seconds. The abilities of a Parasprite are largely based around consumption of material. The first and most notable is their rapid asexual reproduction, which occurs when a Parasprite goes over its energy requirement during eating (which happens fairly quickly). Without hinderance, one Parasprite can multiply to become 100 in the course of a single day, which is the main cause of the fear and repute behind them. The second is more of a strange byproduct of the first. Given that a Parasprite has to go over its magical energy requirement to reproduce, it does not actually have to reproduce, and can instead retain that energy as stored magic. When this is released, it forms a ball of magic. Research conducted by Aniseed Vortexmouth and his swarm have concluded that for each Parasprite, there is a single set spell that they can release, which is determined randomly at conception. Most of these are useless, for example Simon Vortexmouth possesses an incredibly nerfed version of the Want-It Need-It spell and notably Hunter Vortexmouth seems to have a Tartarian summoning ritual, however given the incredibly large energy cost of this, it is completely useless. Given that in the wild, reproduction is always valued over magic, it is only Aniseed and his swarm that have truly exploited this. The third and fourth are linked together. The minds of each Parasprite are interlinked with one another, forming a hivemind network, through which orders, commands and requests can be made to Parasprites within the swarm through suggestion alone, which proves to be a great advantage in combat and scouting. This also helps with co-ordination and allows for complex manouveres and strategies to be employed. In addition, the mouths of each of the swarm are also linked, meaning that one Parasprite can feed or charge another with magic. Items can also be passed through one mouth and can come out of the other. This can be seen in the 'dirtstorm' technique that wild Parasprites use, where half will be eating underground and half will be spitting it down onto whatever has aggravated the swarm. Swarms using magic can charge up individual Parasprites incredibly quickly, allowing for those with more useful spells to attack using them. For the most part, Parasprites are exclusive to the Everfree Forest, however they have been discovered in isolated cases such as in Ponyville, Fillydelphia and at one point as far as Port Redstone. Phoenix will be added "soon" Pony Crystal Pony (Insert info here) Demialicorn (Cadance, Twilicorn) Demialicornsspelled 'Demi-Alicorns' are to alicorns that Heroes were to Gods in ancient Greece. Essentially, half-mortal pony, half alicorn. Usually they'll be more adept towards their original state's abilities they had before ascension, but are fully capable of using the abilities of any of the three main pony races to their full extent. In other words, they can use the strength/green thumb of earth ponies, the flight and weather control of pegasi, and the magic of unicorns, but only to a natural extent, as oppsoed to the often ludicrous extremes full blooded Alicorns are capablle of. They're usually created when an individual with close alicorn blood in their family tree attains a 'pinnacle' in their capabilities. The ritual is an unknown factor, as the only three known Demi-Alicorns alive have yet to willingly share what happened. However, the end result is the same, and the pony's natural abilities are amplified greatly, and gain the powers of the other two primal races. In the case of Princess Cadance of the Crystal empire, as well as Lady Firefly, were both pegasi. According to Celestia, so far three of each of the three races have become Demi-Alicorns, but only 3 of them, 2 pegasi and a unicorn, are known to the public. Donkey (Insert info here) Earth pony (Insert info here) Flutterpony An ancient elder race, closely tied to the Alicorns, flutterponies were once beautiful and extremely powerful ponies that fed off of the love of the land, becoming amazingly powerful in vibrant, verdant landscapes such as jungles. Their most powerful members were the queens, Chrysalis and Pandora. After Queen Chrysalis was tainted by the Rainbow of Darkness and, later, accellerated in her degeneration by Discord's attempt to 'help', they shifted into the new form most know them as, the changelings. Magma pony Looks: They have a normal pony like shape, and can get as big as a ice cream van Zone: Volcanoes or anywhere with lava Info: Magma or lava ponies form when life magic finds it's way into a gem near a lava source. The gem is located in the chest area and is known to be the only weak spot. Some have said they are able to speak, but only on rare occasion and only the so called 'females' of the race speak. It is unwise to make contact with these for a easy to see reason. It is also said that if they gift you their 'heart' then in human translation, "You just became a ****ing druid.", the more gems you have the more nature you can control. Mule (Insert info here) Pegacorn Pegacorns are an extremly rare type of pony. At first glance, they can be mistaken for an Alicorn but that is were the similarities end. Pegacorns are almost the opposite of an alicorn in their abilities, where, as an Alicorn is a stronger version of the three types of ponies, pegacorns are extremely weak. Most pegacorns can barely use magic or fly and are usually quite physically weak. In the story Griffin the Griffin, Geirmund, the ships doctor, is a pegacorn, though he has, through the use of his prostethics, been able to inhance his magic and his wings enabling him to be both proficient in magic and flight. Pegasus (Insert info here) Seapony (Inset info here) Thestral (Insert info here) Unicorn (Insert info here) Zebra Zebras live in the country Zebrica on the southern continent and also on the ring of islands known as the Zebrican Isles that circumscribes the world. They have their own form of magic which does not operate on Latin or gem magic but a system of foci, each spell requiring a different focus. I NED Quarray Eel (Insert info here) Quetzali See Quetzali. Rhinoceros Looks: The Rhino's of Equis look similar to the Black Rhino's of Earth Zone: Most of the Rhino's call the Northern Savannah (which is located in the north eastern portion of the Southern Dunes home in the Southern Dunes) home. While most do live here they can be found living through out the Southern Dunes except for the Ele Plains. Info: Rhino's are usualy solitary not really inteacting with other of their kind unless they happen to meet. They are known to be quite grumpy and quick to anger, due to their size and magical abilities most of the other inhabitant of the Dunes give them a wide birth. Rhino's like unicorns are able to harness magic with their horns, but unlike unicorns they can't perform as wide a varity of spells. They are usually limited to Elemetal magic or natural magic. While Rhino's can cast spells for all the differnt elements of nature (eg Fire, plants, earth. water, air) most will specialise in learning one of the elements. Their is also an extremly rare ability that some Rhino's posses and that is the ability to perform spells of living creatures with the spell also affect those in their bloodline. These Rhino's are call Bloodline Rhinos and they are generaly viewed with fear. Once a month on the night of the full moon, the Rhino gather in large group across the continent and socialise. At the gathering there personalities seem to do a backflip and they seem happier and friendlier. At these times other species (eg. Ponies, Zebras) also join in the festivities without worry from being attacked. Roc (Insert infomation here) Rubigon (Insert infomation here) Sandgator Looks: Like a tallish Alligator, with orangey-brown scales instead of skin. Zone: Heto desert in the Southern Dunes, unless someone bought one as a slave. Info: Literally bone-crushingly strong, decent burrowers (especially in sand), and can sense any living creature nearby, except small insects. Sea Serpent See Sea Serpent. Shadow-Stalker Looks: Every Stalker looks incredibly different, depending on the sub-species, such as Imps, Vultures, Fallen Guardians, etc. Zone: Everywhere Info: Manifestations of emotion and magic, these creatures serve Torrentican as his personal minions, although a large number are frequently let loose to cause as much chaos/destruction as possible. Each sub-species has a different amount of power, and unique abilities, although they all share the same immunity to Mind-Altering magic. Sigbin Location: Towns Looks :It is said to walk backwards with its head lowered between its hind legs, and to have the ability to become invisible to other creatures. It resembles a hornless goat, but has very large ears which it can clap like a pair of hands and a long, flexible tail that can be used as a whip Info: They suck the blood out of their victims. Sigbin are also known to seek out little children and devour them but save their hearts to make into amulets. Skaven A race of rat people, they operate on a matriarchal society and blood rites. Not much is known about them but they do have mutants who grow horns. Not much is known about the Skaven as a whole, as they rarely come into contact with the outside world except to enslave or destroy it. MOAR Slimes See Slimes. Star Beast Looks: Variable Locations: Anywhere Info: A Star Beast is a Goliath being infused with pure, compressed, magical energy. It takes the forms or different creatures (and items) relating to constellations in the sky. They have been known to show intelligence, but are too dangerous to examine. If a Star Beast passes away, the energy from the body moves to a new area where it is incarnated once again, resuming it's daily activities. So in other words, Star Beasts cannot truly die. Swamp Guardian Info: The Swamp Guardians are relatively peaceful creatures. They protect the swamps all around the Equestrian continent. The Swamp Guardians will never attack someone first unless they are attacking their home or the creatures of the swamp. Swamp Guardians are extremely strong and have been known to easily defeat a small group of Diamond Dogs with ease. They are also known to have basic control over plants, which includes causing vines to spring up and wrap around their enemies. The Swamp Guardians are a dying race as they have been hunted due to their monstrous appearance. Tatzlwurm It is a sub-terranian worm-like creature with a tri-mandibular jaw and a maw containing black tentacles that can reach out and grab its prey. It is vulnerable to offensive unicorn magic. The Tatzlwurm is native to the desert area around the Equestrian-Changeling border. Timberwolf Contrary to popular belief, timberwolves are not mindless beasts made of wood. They have a society, a culture and their own way of life. Many timberwolves, however, such as those living in the Everfree forest have lost touch with nature and their roles as guardians of the forest. As such, they have become feral, attacking on sight. These great beings of nature have been known to grow larger than a house by way of using the plant life around them to add to their bulk, though the average size of a Timberwolf is around 9 feet tall when healthy, and only 6 feet when not attuned with their natural magics. Each and every Timberwolf is able to 'speak' to the flora of the world, and even some animals by way of their empathic abilities. Given enough energy, they can even see and speak to the sylvian creatures of the world like dryads or faries. Physically speaking, a TImberwolf is not made of wood at all, but is rather a small stone the size of a large hoof. This stone is known as a 'Soul Stone'. Though depending on the culture, it has many more names like 'Spirit Rock', 'Heartstone', or 'Spirit Totem'. These stones are easily identified by those who study them because of the strange swirls and patterns that cover the surface of the stone. It is possible to identify who own the stone based on these patterns. If this stone is harmed, the spirit that resides within is harmed as well. If destroyed, the spirit is also destroyed. This is why many Wolves hide their stones in safe places, or entrust them to other beings whom they trust entirely. Tirek Spawn Original creations of Tirek the Destroyer, the tirek-spawn are a nasty race of snake-life shock-troops that can impregnate the female of any species. Any female of another species would carry the creature for nine months, and then fatally give birth. Abortions are impossible, as the magic of the creature keeps itself from being terminated. The typical look of a 'spawn' is the males appear to have the coloration of a venomous species of snake, but have no venom glands. Females, on the other hand, have the coloration of non-venomous species, but have venom glands that contain a nasty neurotoxin. Treatment is possible, but not likely. The upper torso of the 'spawn' is similar to a humans, save that only the females have nipples. They have human-like hair on the tops of their heads, but no eyebrows, no eyelashes, and no facial hair. The entire species is extinct in the outside world, outside of one individual who is a participant in the chess game of the gods, Marty Stu. The only other remaining individuals are likely imprisoned in a Tartarous cell. Titan Spider They start out as tiny as a regular spider. The key difference is that they never stop growing, and they can live for over 1000 years. It is unkown if they can die of old age. Princess Luna had a Titan Spider before she was banished, which was guarding the amulet that Griffin finds that leads him to the discovery of Latin magic. Another Titan Spider was a guardian of the Sacred Grove known as The Devourer. (More Detail If Needed) Troll One of the Evils created by Discord, trolls are mostly extinct with only a few small pockets remaining in hidden locations. One unfortunate Piece has been stuck in the body of a troll. Trolls are strong and hard to kill without fire, having an incredible regeneration rate unless burned. They are naturally drawn to violence against everything and the sad piece cornered in such a body is often only brought down from his rage by his young filly companion. Trolls also cannot talk well, likely due to the fact that they only communicate when necessary and can otherwise be found killing whatever is present at that moment. Two Horned Wolf (Insert Infomation here) Vulture Griffin See Vulture Griffin. Windigo See Windigoes. Winged Serpent (Insert Information Here) Woodland Henduraan (Woodland Guardian) Location: Feline Jungle, wooded areas of the Zebrican Isles. These creatures have a calm nature, only ever attacking when a reason is given. They are highly sentitnent, but rarely will you find a community of these creatures. Looks: These gentle giants are usually found to be about six to thirteen feet long, (About two to four meters) and have a strange look about them. With the head of a dog (with an elongated snout, plus large, bent teeth), the body of a lobster, and the legs and feet of an alligator. (More info coming soonish) Zuu Looks: A gigantic bird with a face resembling a crocadile, with a long black forked tongue whipping about and black fangs from its beak. They have long, sinewy necks and broad, meaty wings with happhazzard feathers on them. Imagine a cross between a deformed reptile and a bird from hell. Locations: The Changeling Wasteland and the Cursed Salt Plains. They seem attracted to magically-generated unlivable hellholes. Info: Extremely dangerous, Zuu are highly aggressive and intelligent creatures, preying on any living thing they cn find. They're ballsy enough to challenge dragons and tough enough to put up a fight to boot. Their primary prey are whatever's nearby, though an offbranch of the Zuu, known as Palidor, are their primary predator. Zuu get their name from the ancient Changeling word for 'Murder', as that's what they do. These creatures can survive indefinitely without food, and it's been shown they will target the intelligent, afraid targets long before an easy one, often ignoring attackers in favor of inflicting as much emotional trauma as possible. The Palidor, in contrast, comes from the ancient changeling word for 'Holy Warrior', and is closely related to the term 'Paladin'. There's only one Palidor at a time, ever, and they relentlessly hunt the Zuu. Comparison table (1) A draconequus minor retains the intelligence (s)he had on his original body. Hence, a cat turned draconequus will be smart as a cat, and a genius turned draconequus will still be a genius. (2) The vulture griffins resistance to diseases compensates their physical frailty. (3) Windigoes' first stat is for Scouts and Warriors, last stat is for Lords. Guidelines: Power is measured in absolute terms (i.e: a bug is incredibly strong for its size, but it will have a very low strength rating because it can lift less, and damage less than human-sized beings.) Don't abuse the "+", S+ is enough, you don't need to give a character a S++++++ because he is THAT strong. S+ is for godlike powers (omnipotence, omniscience, ability to change its size at will, etc) For a race that inherently has a form of Immortality use: IM Size: S: the size of mountains. A: Larger than Earth's biggest animals B: Elephant sized C: Human sized D: Bug sized Strength: S: Strong enough to destroy landmarks. A: Strong enough to destroy buildings. B: Superhuman. C: Human-like. D: Mostly harmless. Constitution: S: The firepower required to kill it is enough to level a city A: Can shrug off conventional weaponry B: Can survive being attacked with low caliber guns. C: Human/pony. D: Fragile enough to be killed by most creatures by mistake. Agility: S: So fast that it seems to teleport between locations. A: Can dodge bullets B: Feline C: Human/pony D: Manatee Intelligence: S: Its brain can perform as a super computer A: Can outsmart the most intelligent humans B: Human/pony C: Dogs and cats D: Insects Magic: S: Godlike power (Celestia, Luna) A: As powerful as human non-nuclear weaponry (dragons, Cadance-like alicorns) B: Can perform spells using its magic (unicorns, changelings). C: Has innate magic which is used in their normal life (pegasus' flight, earth pony's affinity towards nature), but they lack the means to perform spells on their own. Can use Latin magic. D: Has no magic, and thus can't perform spells of any kind. It's "dead" to magic. Please remind that this table takes into account the average member of the mentioned species, not special cases (such as Twilight Sparkle for unicorns, or Knightmare for changelings). current rankings have been made by me (Weeeman). I know little of many species, so feel free to change anything you find wrong (explaining why, please) Races and Bestiary Gallery Bad.jpg|link=http://chessgame-of-the-gods.wikia.com/wiki/Races_and_Bestiary_Gallery Races and Bestiary Gallery Category:World Category:All